Sometimes the Job Can Change Your Life
by NeverBeAshamedOfWhoYouAre
Summary: Quinn is an FBI agent and she gets a new partner named Santana. They hit it off right away, but how long does it take for them to realize they have feelings for each other. (Quinntana)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Quinn's POV

I have worked for the FBI for 2 years now and you pretty much see it all. I am in the BAU, with 1 of my other colleagues. He is like my brother and I love him to death. His name is Sean and he protects me with everything he has.

I have had partners come and go, but I hope this new girl that's coming will be good. I haven't seen her yet all I know is her name is Santana.

I am kind of excited because I haven't had a girl partner, it's been all men. It was frustrating because they thought they could control me. I had to show them whose boss and they sure as hell caught on quick.

My new partner is supposed to be coming today and I wanna get there early, so I can get to know her a little better.

I grab my belt and slide my gun in its holster; I clip my FBI tag on my shirt. I look in the mirror one last time, _I look gorgeous like always._

I grab my keys and head out. I am so glad it's only like 5 minutes away from my apartment.

I get in my car and drive to the BAU.

I arrive and walk into the building; I look around and don't notice anyone that I haven't met before.

I go to my desk and straighten it up; I usually have no intentions of cleaning it. But I want to seem more organized to impress my new partner.

I hear the door open and I look up my mouth immediately drops open. I look up and down the girl's perfect body.

She is wearing a black pencil skirt that fits her curves perfectly. She is also wearing a white Flannel which is buttoned down where you could see her cleavage.

I watch her walk up to my boss and smile. I cannot believe I got her as a partner.

My boss smiles at me and starts to lead her down towards me. I smile as they approach and pretend I am looking stuff up on my computer.

He starts to talk "So Quinn this is your new partner Santana." I give him a smile "Welcome to the team. You are going to fit right in." I hold my hand out and she shakes it. _Wow. _That's really all I could think about because she was just too perfect.

She smiles at me with her perfect teeth "it's a pleasure to meet you. I just want you to know I will work hard to keep up because I know you have been here awhile and have had many partners. I just want to be the best because I would hate to disappoint you."

"Oh, well that's great. You have already made a good impression on me." I stand up and put my hand on her shoulder. "I will be right back; I just have to go to the ladies room."

She nods and I look back to see my boss taking her to her desk.

I walk into the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. I turn the sink water on and splash water on my face.

I grab a paper towel and dry my face. For some reason I am feeling really hot.

I bet you it's because of my new sexy partner Santana. I never thought in a million years I would get a partner this stunning.

I walk back out to see Santana sitting at her desk, organizing a few of her papers.

I walk up to her and lean on the edge of the desk. "So, I hope you like it here."

She looks up and smiles "I think I will."

"So where did you come from?"

"Well, I actually just finished college a few months ago and did some training. I saw there was an opening here and I heard this place is the best. So it was a win, win."

I smirk at her "Well, that's really good. I am surprised you already got the job because usually it takes more than a few months of training. You must be really good."

She bites her lip "I guess I am. Not to be rude, but how old are you?"

I think about it and she giggles, I can't help but laugh. "I am 27; yeah I know I am old."

She smiles "Nah you aren't that old. You look good for 27 by the way, I thought you were 24. I am only 23."

I blush "Awe, you are so young. But I can tell you my best friend is going to go crazy, when he sees you."

She blushes "Why would he go crazy?"

I look at her shocked "Really you are wondering why..? I mean look at you, you are probably one of the hottest pieces of ass I have ever seen. You definitely will have him drooling."

She blushes even more "Well, thank you. I thought the same about you. Never would have thought someone as sexy as you, will still be single."

I put a piece of my hair behind my ear. "Well thanks. Just to clue you in, I don't play for that team." She giggles "Oh I got you."

Just as I was about to ask her about the college she went to. Sean walks in and stops in his tracks, just staring at Santana. Me and her look at him and start to laugh.

I walk up to him and wave my hand in front of his face. "This is Santana my new partner."

She walks up to him with her hand out "It's nice to meet you."

He looks at her hand than back at her. "Its- It's nice to meet you to Santana, I am Sean."

She smiles and he walks to his desk, slapping himself probably for being so stupid.

"I told you he would pretty much drool." She giggles, "Yeah I guess you were right. Guys are pretty funny when they see hot girls."

I set my hand on her back and lead her to her desk. Just as I was about to pull it away, she leaned forward and it slid all the way down to her lower back. I pull it away quickly and smile. "So, I am going to let you settle in. I will be over at my desk if you need anything."

She nods and I walk away. I sit down immediately and look over some files occasionally looking at her.

She was organizing the last time I looked. I saw her begin to walk over to my desk and I act like I am going through stuff. Before I see her hands on my desk and she is leaning down in front of me.

I look at her and smile, than I look down realizing how much cleavage is showing and my eyes dart right back to her.

She smirks "So, you wanna get something to eat? I think we get a break, right?"

"Yes and yes. I just have to make sure it's okay with Hotch." I get up and knock on his door.

"Is it okay if I get lunch with Santana? If you need me just call." He nods and I walk back to her and smile.

We walk out to the parking lot. "So you're car or mine?" she looks at me "I asked so my cars fine."

She starts to walk and I follow her to her car.

She opens my door and I slide in, she shuts my door and goes to her side. She gets in and turns the car on. She pulls her seatbelt on and looks at me. "Are you ready to go?" I pull my seatbelt on also and nod. She backs up and we drive out of the parking lot.

We drive for a little bit and she begins to talk "So, where do you want to it? It's your choice."

I look at her and smile _Gosh she is so cute. _I shake out of my thoughts. "Um, I could do anything really. We could go to one of the burger joints around here?"

She smiles "That sounds good."

"Well, let's go than. Benny's isn't that far from here."

She makes a few turns and we are heading to Benny's Burger Joint.

We get there and there are allot of people. We make are way to the window.

Santana looks at the menu and smiles when she sees there isn't just burgers.

I smile at her and a man comes to the window with a dopey grin. I meet his gaze "Hello, what would you like today?"

I look at Santana and she smiles at me. "I would like a hot dog and some fries, please." He nods "Now what about you pretty lady?" I smile at him "I would like a burger with Ketchup, Lettuce, Onions, and a large coke, please."

He nods again "It will be ready in a little bit. You two should find somewhere to sit. I will call you when it's ready."

I look at Santana in confusion and then back at him. "How do you know our names?"

He smiles "Well, Ms. Fabray you did a case for me when you first started working at the FBI and Ms. Lopez as for you Hotch told me he was getting a new agent. So that's how I know."

I smile and nod "Well, it's good to see you again."

I began to walk to one of the tables and feel someone grab my hand. I turn around to see Santana pointing at some woods noticing a man walking with a little girl into the trees.

I look at her "You stay here. Okay?"

She nods, but she has a look on her face so I know she isn't going to listen.

I began to jog over to where I saw them go in; I hide behind a big tree and pull my pistol out of its holster. I peek around the tree and see them going further into the woods. I follow moving from tree to tree. Then all of a sudden I heard a crunch from behind me and I pointed my gun in the direction seeing Santana with her hands up.

I shake my head and put my finger to my mouth. She nods I look around the tree and see him laying the girl on the ground. He began to tape her mouth shut.

I walk up slowing with my pistol having a clear shot of his head. I get close enough "Get away from the girl now."

He jumps up and grabs his shot gun from his back. "Sir, drop the weapon now or I will shoot."

"I will shoot to and you will be dead also…You are just (as he's talking I take that as my cue to shoot him) bluff…" He falls to the ground and I call Santana to get the girl out of here. I throw the shot gun away from the man and handcuff him.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can or will be used against you in the court of law. You have a right to an attorney if you can't afford one you will be appointed one. Do you understand your rights?"

He nods and I lead him out of the woods. I have Santana take the girl to where we were going to sit and let her eat something. I set him in the back of the car and call on the radio that I need an ambulance. Within five minutes the ambulance is here "Santana you stay with the girl I will take this man back to the precinct and question him."

She puts her hand on my shoulder "You got it baby girl."

I smile and head back to my car.

I drive to the office and lead him into one of the rooms. I walk to Hotch's office "I have someone who needs to be questioned. Santana is at the hospital with the little girl he brought into the woods. He had a shot gun and was duct taping the little girls mouth shut. That's all I know now, but if you could get someone to question him about this, that would be great. I have to get to Santana."

He nods "Yes of course. You go make sure Santana knows what to do in this situation."

I smile and walk back out to my car. I drive to the hospital and ask the doctor if a little girl was just brought in here and what room she was in. She tells me and I take the elevator to the 3rd floor. I walk for a little bit and finally reach 330.

I step in to see Santana playing a game with the little girl. The little girl is smiling and laughing.

I clear my throat and Santana turns around and smiles. She looks at the little girl "I will be right back Lucy okay?" The little girl nods and she walks over to me.

"So, did you get anything out of her?" Santana shakes her head "I wanted to make her feel safe because she was shaken up really bad."

I look at the little girl and notice her holding a necklace.

"Okay, well can you see if she will answer some questions?" Santana nodded and walked to the little girl. I can see her whispering something into the girl's ear and the girl laughs.

Santana calls me over; I smile at the little girl. She smiles back "So, I am going to ask a few questions… is that okay?" The little girl nodded.

"So, do you remember how the man got to you?" She thinks for a little bit "Umm, I remember I was walking from school and it was Friday. He walked up to me and had a doggy. So, I started to pet it and then he… he let the dog go and it went behind this house. So, I-I went to follow it and he grabbed me and told me if I screamed he would kill my mommy and daddy. Then he took me to this house and I was so scared. I-I began to squirm and he hit me that's all I remember. Then I was at the park and going into some woods."

I smile at the girl "Okay baby. You did well now all you got to tell me is if you can describe the house and that's all of the questions about the incident?"

She nods and starts playing with her hands. I set my hand on hers. "It's okay baby girl because we got him and he isn't ever going to hurt you again."

She leans in and hugs me I hold her tightly, she whispers in my ear "thank you. I love you so much."

I feel a tear go down my cheek. She lets go and smiles at me. I can't help but smile back "So, darling where are your parents?"

She shuts her eyes "They died when I was little. I live at a foster house till I find a permanent home."

I think _I could really take in this girl and give her a good life. I have always wanted a kid and she is still young and I can still watch her grow up._

"I will call them and tell them we have you and you should be home soon."

I lean forward and whisper in the girls' ear "You might get a permanent home soon."

I pull away and see a big grin on the girls face. I see Santana with a few tears falling from her cheeks.

I can't help but smile and hug Santana "You are such a baby." Santana squeezes the hug tighter "Only because you are so cute and caring."

I blush and begin to call the foster home.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I am going to need some help with upcoming chapters. I have all these ideas and I dont know what's the best way to take this story. I really need reviews and PM me if you got good ideas.**

Chapter 2

Santana's POV

It's been a week since I started working here and I love it. Everyone is great especially Quinn.

I think it's because I have the biggest crush on her, but I don't even think she has any clue that I like girls.

I mean she is one of the prettiest people I have ever met. She is everything especially caring, like on my first day we got a case with a little girl and after all of it she adopted her. I mean it was the cutest thing and she talks about Lucy all the time saying how great she is.

I suddenly shake out of my thoughts, when I feel some ones hand on my shoulder gently shaking me. I look up and see Quinn laughing at me.

"What?" I look at her confused

She smiled "I was calling you for like 5 minutes. I was going to tell you it's getting late and ask you if you needed a ride because I picked you up this morning."

I laughed "Oh, woops. Yeah sure that sounds great."

I get up from my desk and follow her to the parking lot. She opens my door and I get in, then she gets in and we start to drive.

I start to feel tired so I put my arm on the window and lay my head down. I feel my eyes begin to shut….

Quinn's POV

I look over and realize she's not moving. I shake her and she doesn't budge.

I think _I can just take her to my house and she can sleep in my bed, I don't mind the couch._

I drive past her house and pull up to my house. I get out the car and unlock my door. I walk back to my car and open Santana's door. I scoop her up and shut the door with my foot.

I get to the door and open it with my only free hand. I walk inside and shut the door. Before I begin to walk up the stairs I stare at her for a little bit and notice how cute she is when she sleeps.

I walk up the stairs and set her on the bed. I take off her shoes and slide her pants off. I grab some of my basketball shorts and slide them on. I take off her blouse and slide one of my T-shirts on her. I grab the covers and set them on her.

I grab me some boxers and a sports bra. I walk to the bathroom and hop in the shower.

After, I'm done I get dressed and brush my teeth. I walk to the bed and stare at her before leaning down and kissing her forehead.

I go down stairs and lie on the couch. I turn the T.V. on and as I am watching that I begin to fall asleep.

Santana's POV

I wake up and notice I am not in my own bed. I look around and don't recognize anything. I look at what I am wearing and think about how I got in these.

I get up and walk downstairs and see Quinn lying on the couch. I smile at how cute she is.

I think _Gosh she looks to hot in that outfit. I never thought she would look that sexy in some boxers and a sports bra. Especially that toned stomach._

I see her start to move than grunt and I begin to giggle and she opens her eyes.

"What are you all giggly about?" I smirk.

"You made the manliest sound ever." She laughs and rubs her eyes.

"Well, I see you had a nice sleep. I on the other hand had this hard ass couch. Thanks by the way."

I look at her confused "How did that happen?"

"Well, you see you fell asleep before I got to your house. So I took you here and carried you upstairs, to my bed. I put you in some comfortable clothes and slept down here."

I smile and poke her nose. "Awe, aren't you so sweet. I owe you one because that bed was too soft."

"Yeah I bet, you ass." She hits me with a pillow.

I giggle and she jumps up from the couch and tackles me on the floor and begins to tickle me. I shut my eyes and begin to protest.

"Stopp…Hehe. Oh my gosh pleeaaseee…I can't breathe" She smiles and stops.

I open my eyes and she is staring at me. I smirk and look at the position were in.

"Kinky." She giggles and gets off of me and stands up. I look at her "No help?"

"No you can get your lazy ass up and try to catch me."

She begins to run up the stairs and I jump up and chase after her. Running from room to room, we end up in her bedroom she is on one side of the room and I am on the other.

I smirk at her "I am going to get you."

"Yeah, I bet you are." I run around the bed and she begins to crawl across the bed and I jump on her. I straddle her and begin to tickle her like she did me.

She screams for me to stop but I keep on going. She reverses the positions and begins tickling me again.

"Haha… stop. We are acting like kids." She stops and traces her finger up my stomach, in between my boobs, all the way up to my lips.

I look at her as my breathing becomes hitched. She leans close to my face and I can feel her breath on my lips "Is this what kids act like."

I swallow and she smirks. She jumps off of me and sits on the edge of the bed.

I sit up and look at her. "So, how long do we have till we have to work?"

"Well, I don't know. It's only 6:00, so about an hour and a half. You can take a shower if you want. I can stop by your house on the way to work and you can get some clothes because I know you don't wear my type of clothes. Also, I have to get Lucy from my moms and take her to school."

I smile "Oh, okay I will let you go do that. Tell Lucy I said hi."

"I will. You get in the shower and do whatever you need. There is a new toothbrush under the sink you can use. Bye" She walks downstairs and then I hear the front door close. I walk to the bathroom and turn the shower on. I grab the toothbrush under the sink and set it on the counter.

Then I hopped in the shower.

Quinn's POV

I get to my moms and knock on the door.

The door opens and I see Lucy. "Hey baby girl. Did you sleep well?"

She nods and hugs me. "I really missed you last night. I didn't have you to read me a story."

I kneel down in front of her "I will make sure to tell your grandma to read you a book, when you stay over here."

She smiles "Yay. Well come in mommy."

I laugh "Okay sweetie."

I see my mom come down the stairs "Hey mom. Thanks for watching Lucy."

She smiles "No problem baby. I love her very much."

Lucy giggles I look at her and she is staring at my feet. "What? I forgot to grab my shoes."

"Yeah, you look funny." I laugh "Mommy forgets sometimes."

My mom shakes her head "Well mom I should get going my partner stayed last night because she was to drunk. So see ya, love you."

"Love you to honey."

I grab Lucy's hand and take her to my car. I buckle her in and start the car.

"Can we go to the house first? I wanna see Santana. Pwease I still have time."

I nod and we drive to the house.

Santana's POV

I get out the shower and grab my towel. I wrap myself up and open the toothbrush. I began to brush my teeth when I hear the door open and shut.

I hear footsteps run up the stairs and the door swings open. I turn around and smile.

"Hey baby girl. What are you doing here?" Lucy smiles and hugs me.

I hug her and look up to see Quinn leaning against the doorway.

"My mom said I could come see you." I smile and pull away from the girl gripping my towel.

"Well, I need to get dressed. Once I am done I will hang out with you a bit. Okay?" She nods and walks out.

Quinn stands there and stares at me. "What are you staring at?"

She smirks "Just how sexy you look in that towel and wondering what you would look like without it."

I laugh "Oh I see." I pick up the basketball shorts she let me wear and throw them at her. She catches them "Nice try." She walks away and I shut the door locking it behind her.

I get dressed in the clothes I wore the day before and walk downstairs. I see Lucy and Quinn sitting on the couch talking.

I walk behind Quinn and slap her in the head. She turns around "Hey! I am going to get you for that."

"Yeah, sure you are." I smile and sit in the recliner. Lucy giggles "hey mom."

Quinn gives me an evil glare and then looks at Lucy "Yes, baby girl."

"Is Santana my second mommy?" Quinn turns to me. I look at her shocked and shrug. She looks at Lucy, "we are just friends, but you can call her whatever you want."

Lucy looks at me "well, I wish you were my second mommy." I smile

Quinn gives me a look that says _I'm sorry. _I give her a reassuring smile and mouthed _its okay. _

Lucy gets up and grabs her backpack, she turns to us "Mom and Sanny it's time for school."

Quinn checks her watch and stands up "It sure is hunny. Come on San we will drop her off than take you to your house for your clothes."

We drove to Lucy's school and dropped her off. Now we are driving to my house. We pull in the driveway "I will just be a second."

Quinn nods and I walk to my door. I go upstairs and grab me some black skinnies and a white button-up.

I put a little makeup on and walk downstairs. I go in my kitchen and grab me an apple. I stick my head out the door "Quinn do you want anything?"

"No, I'm good." I nod and walk to the car.

We begin to drive and Quinn gets a call. "You need to go to 446 Ravenwood Drive. Someone went missing."


End file.
